pingufanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu: The Movie (2020)
Pingu's Biggest Adventure, also known as Pingu: The Movie outside of the UK, is an upcoming Swiss-British-American computer animated film based on the TV series Pingu. It was directed by M. Night Shyamalan, produced by Johnny Depp, created by StudioCanal, Paramount Animation and Mattel Creations and distributed by Paramount Pictures & Warner Bros. Pictures in the US and BBC Films in the UK. Pingu It is noteworthy for its long and troubled production, It started after the infamous and popular episode Pingu Dreams aired, when Otmarr Gutman decided to make a film for Pingu, but during the production, Otmarr passed away, so the project was put on hold until 1999 when they decided to continue with working on a movie for a 2001 release, but the film was once again halted when The Pygos Group collapsed in 2001, in 2004, the files were found by HiT Entertainment, and later in 2018, so they worked on a movie, with Johnny Depp & M. Night Shyamalan as producer & director, respectably. And at the same time, Paramount acquired production & distribution rights to the movie in the US, with Warner Bros co-distributing it. Plot Pingu is just simply minding his own business, enjoying his new life in the city when all of a sudden, the giant walrus from his nightmares comes to life! Will Pingu and his friends be able to defeat the walrus & save Antarctica, or is Pingu just too little? Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Robby *Dingo *Pikachu *Pingi *Mother *Father *Donald Duck *Giant Walrus *Mr and Mrs Peng Hoven *Other Animals, Dinosaurs, and Penguins Cast *David Sant as Pingu, Father, Robby, Various Voices *Marcello Mongi as Mother, Pingi, Pinga *Pietro Ubaldi as Pingj and Green Penguins *Carlo Bionomi as Giant Walrus, Mr and Mrs Peng Hoven Some Penguins also fully speak, they are voiced by both David Sant and Carlo Bionomi. Visual Effects The visual effects were done by Sony Pictures Imageworks in U.S., the U.K. & Canada. Box Office The movie will open in theatres on July 18, 2019 in Japan & Switzerland, and on February 15, 2020 in the U.S., U.K., & Canada. The movie is being made using a budget of 2,100,000 dollars. Credits See page: Pingu: The Movie (2020)/Credits Bloopers See page: Pingu: The Movie (2020)/Bloopers Critical Reception The movie received positive reviews from critics in its pre-showing, a reviewer from The New York Times said "Not fully understandable language, but fun." He also gave it 3 stars out of 5. Rating The movie is rated PG due to mild violence, action and some scary scenes. Home Media Pingu: The Movie will be released on DVD on May 15th 2020 in the UK, June 3rd 2020 in the USA, and July 10th in Australia, a rare VHS version of the movie will also release. Trivia *This is the first theatrical Pingu movie made. *The PG ratings makes sense since Pingu Dreams was removed from TV because they found the walrus frightening. *American reviewers didn't understand the Green Penguins. This is because Pingu at the Wedding Party, the only other piece of media featuring the Green Penguins, didn't air in North America. Category:Rated PG Category:Series rated TV-PG